transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Alert (TF2017)
Red Alert from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Red Alert is paranoid, which is not a bad trait in a Security Director if it's kept in check by reason, logic, and common sense. Red Alert is... not always so good with those other traits. The Autobots appreciate his discriminating eye for detail as well as his all-consuming dedication to safety, but his ratio of false alarms to real emergencies leaves something to be desired. And thanks to the "bot who cried wolf" effect, it makes them less likely to take Red Alert seriously when his sensors detect a genuine threat. Red Alert is close friends with Inferno despite their polarized personalities mixing about as well as oil and vinegar. Incidentally, both Autobots feel obligated to keep the other out of trouble and this concern melds them into a reasonably effective duo. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Red Alert was chosen to join the Ark mission to save Cybertron from an asteroid belt — a mission that saw him stranded on Earth for four million years. Upon reactivation in 1984, he was immediately anxious about the situation and had to be calmed won by Inferno. |The Beginning| The Autobots were soon to learn that their fuel reserves were dangerously low, and began debating how best to replenish them. Red suggested they, once they got their hands on the fuel, use at least some of it to power the Ark's security systems. Receiving word from Bumblebee that human mechanic Sparkplug Witwicky was willing to help them with their fuel concerns, the Autobots rolled out for his garage, only to wind up battling the Decepticons there - Red thinking they've been set up. |Power Play| The Decepticons abducted Sparkplug, but Red and the other Autobots were too low on fuel to do pursue his abductors. |Prisoner of War| Soon after, when it was discovered that Sparkplug had created usable fuel for the Decepticons during his captivity. The resulting argument between Ironhide & Huffer provided a distraction for Sparkplug and his son, Buster Witwicky to escape; this attempt was aborted when Sparkplug suffered a heart attack. After the Decepticons' next assault on the Ark, Red Alert ended up deactivated and held captive by Shockwave and the Decepticons along nearly all his comrades. The Autobots' inert forms were strung up from the Ark's ceiling, intended to be used as spare parts to build a new army of Decepticons. |The New Order| When Ratchet, the only surviving Autobot, discovered what had become of Red and his other comrades, he managed to re-take the Ark with the aid of the Dinobots, |Warrior School| |Repeat Performance| and Red and most of the other Autobots were subsequently repaired and reactivated. To make sure all of the Autobots were back in fighting shape, Ratchet had Red Alert and the others go on a diagnostics run through the open plains. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Back in fighting trim, Red provided the role of "mission control" to the Autobot unit who were sent to destroy a transmission array in order to prevent Soundwave from contacting his Decepticon comrades back on Cybertron. Their mission was a success despite interevention from Devastator. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Red also coordinated the effort to retrieve Optimus Prime from the Decepticons. |Brainstorm| |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 When the Autobot warrior Brawn went on a temporarily mad rampage, Red Alert leapt out from nowhere to deck Brawn with one punch, then brought him back to the Ark. |The Enemy Within| Red Alert was on hand to defend the Ark from invasion when the Decepticons came right to his doorstep. He and Sideswipe were confronted by that junk-punk Rumble's earthquake-making ability and the latter turned the tables on him, overpowering Rumble with his pile-driver punches. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Realizing that the scattered Dinobots were likely experiencing cybo-dendron degregation, the Autobots organized a "Dinobot Hunt" to track down the rampaging 'bots. Ironhide was partnered with Ironhide and Jetfire to corral the berserk Slag — his red armor proving a source of agitation to the Dinobot — though he and Ironhide were initially untrustworthy of Jetfire, given his Decepticon origins. Suitably chastized by Jazz for their prejudice, Red Alert reamined steadfast due to his paranoia. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 An unknown amount of time later, Red and Inferno were on patrol until Red the Decepticon jets at the Brick Springhorn concert. Arriving at the stadium, the duo helped Bumblebee and a group of new recruits fend off the Decepticons. |Rock and Roll-Out| Much later, Optimus Prime was supposedly killed by the Predacons. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Ironhide was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 After the death of Optimus Prime, Red Alert was among several Autobots gathered to determine who would next lead their forces. The meeting was interrupted by the Dinobot Grimlock, who demanded that command was handed to him. The other Autobots dismissed him at first, but when Grimlock proved himself a worthy leader against Trypticon, they reevaluated their opinion of the Dinobot. After Trypticon was driven off, Red Alert and the rest of the Autobots voted Grimlock to take command. |King of the Hill| Red Alert was among the Earth-bound Autobots who witnessed the battle between Grimlock and Blaster for Autobot leadership on Earth's moon. He later participated in the battle against the Earthbound Decepticons. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Red Alert is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2008, the Decepticons made a severe attack on Autobot-controlled territory on Cybertron. Red Alert was part of a series of special units unleashed on the attackers in the war zone. |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *Michael Chain reprises his role as Red Alert. Changes *Red Alert & Inferno being on the Ark was primarily due to their involvement in two UK stories where they both appeared seperately. Red's was The Enemy Within. *Red Alert was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Slag. *Red Alert and Inferno were not involved in the battle in Rock and Roll-Out! *Red Alert didn't appear in Resurrection!, Funeral for a Friend!, or King of the Hill! *Red Alert replaces Blades' role in The Legacy of Unicron! *Red Alert didn't appear in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew